outfit7talkingfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben (Talking Tom and Friends)
Talking Ben is a male brown dog, and is one of the main characters in Talking Tom and Friends. He was the second character introduced through the Talking Friends mobile apps franchise by Outfit7. Personality Ben is a chemist in Talking Friends and does not seem to have any relation to computing in the original series. However, in Talking Tom and Friends, he is still skilled in mathematics but is also a computer programmer. He also reacts quite rashly when someone damages his things but is quite friendly. He and Tom are the founder of Tom and Ben Enterprises. Appearance Ben is a brown/tan dog, possibly a Bernedoodle, who, similar to most of the group, does not usually wear any clothes (only he wears clothes in Season 4 and all other seasons after Season 4). App Appearances *Talking Tom Cat 2: Ben plays a minor but negative appearance in the app. He breaks the wind behind Tom when the player presses it to do so. The App also has another feature that makes Ben trying to scare tom by bursting a paper bag behind him per players command. *Tom and Ben News: Ben and Tom repeat after the player as news broadcasts. The App also has features that can make them fight with each other in various ways per players command. Trivia * He is right-handed. * In A Secret Worth Keeping, he reveals that he is not good at keeping secrets. * His favourite movie is "Science the Movie". * He was banned from using tech in Season 4 . * His favourite type of ice cream is strawberry ice cream, the same as Angela's. * Ben somewhat love interest and current girlfriend is Xenon, a human lady. Inventions in Talking Tom and Friends Ray-Ray Ray Ray is App who that used bursts of microwaves to locate people nearby named Ray. * Created by: Ben * Appeared in: The Audition * Status: Works Cook my Salmon Is the app that makes your phone so hot and it can cook salmon. * Created by: Tom * Appeared in: The Audition * Status: Works Shockingly Secure Anti-theft App Is an app who shocks any hackers, actually it works, Tom accidentally touch that app, get shocked and lose his voice, CEO (Carl) touched that app and get shocked too, but not only did he lose his voice, he also fainted. * Created by: Ben * Appeared in: Untalking Tom and A Secret Worth Keeping (in TV Screen) * Status: Works, but dangerous Gilbert An Evil Talking Computer who attends a Friendly Customer Service, but it failed and he doesn't understand friendship (listen to Angela) and tried to harm Tom, Ben and Angela. * Created by: Gil and Bert (First invention which is not created by Tom and Ben) * Reprogrammed by: Ben * Appeared in: Friendly Customer Service and A Secret Worth Keeping (in TV Screen) * Status: Works but failed Future Tron 6000 It is a program that can see anything from the future. Things happen when the future is attempted to be changed. * Created by: Ben * Appeared in: Future Tron * Status: Broken (Tom broke The Future Tron 6000 because the new character Hank was seen to be married to Angela and Tom couldn’t stand it since she was his since they aren’t even related by species). Sing-like-a-Pro App It was an App that could sing like any voice “who breaks cups”, but it was reprogrammed and made for hypnotizing. * Created by: Ben * Reprogrammed by: Ben * Appeared in: [[Assertive App] * Status: Broken Infinite Closet Is an app with every scarf you can possibly imagine, when any person wears it, the number of scarfs will increase. * Created by: Ben * Appeared in: Angela's Scarf * Status: Works Flappy Tom This is a mobile app which is a Flappy Bird clone but with Tom, who breaks the record without getting losing you will be popular at all... * Created by: Tom * Appeared in: Ben's High Score, The Contest, and Poker Face (mentioned by Ginger) * Status: Works 'Note: '''It is also based on one of the mini-games in My Talking Tom, Flappy tom. CashKicker Is an app who has an easy way to get Money Free by making a video to attract others' attention. * Created by: Possibly unnamed person * Appeared in: Hank the Millionaire * Status: Works but unused Total TV Immersion Is an app who you can press that and make your life in TV but with all black and white, and scary things will happen. * Created by: Ben * Appeared in: App-y Halloween! * Status: Works Gain-A-Tron It was an app that could grow your size and decrease your size. * Created by: Ben * Appeared in: Big Ben * Status: Broken Germ Positioning System Is an app who locates any germs without using that finder, and too can teleport (maybe grow) any germs in location, it was tested on Jeremy. * Created by: Ben * Appeared in: The Germinator * Status: Works Watermelon Launcher It is an invention to throw watermelons as used in the Watermelon Contest. Hank and Ginger played with it. * Created by: Ben * Appeared in: Ping Pong Wizard * Status: Works Hecklematic It is an app mentioned by Tom. * Created by: Ben * Appeared in: Angela's Heckler (mentioned) * Status: Unknown Robot Voice Is an app which can change your voice to sound like a Robot. Just a present for Santa. * Created by: Elves * Appeared in: Angela's Heckler * Status: Works Shake-App Is an app in which you shake the phone and it chooses your milkshake flavour. * Created by: Tom * Appeared in: CEO in Trouble * Status: Works Hat Lamp TV ''Coming Soon. * Created by: Hank (Second invention to not be made by Tom and Ben) * Appeared in: The Perfect Roommate * Status: Works Perfect Day Virtual Reality Simulator It is an invention in which it simulates the day and makes any things that don't exist happen (such as invisible aliens and hats). * Created by: Ben * Appeared in: The Perfect Day and Heatwave * Status: Works but was broken (Later fixed in Heatwave) Sea Captain Simulator It is an app which lets you play as sea captains. * Created by: Unknown * Appeared in: Ghost Pirate Hunting and Embarrassing Memories * Status: Working Jetpack It is an invention that can fly in the air. It was used by Ginger. * Created by: Ben * Appeared in: Jetpack Ninja and A Secret Worth Keeping (in TV Screen) * Status: Failed; presumed to have been fixed FastaPic Is a dangerous app in which you can take photos and gain friends, but if you reach 1,000,000 Friends, you will be stuck in your phone and don't come back anymore. * Created by: Unknown * Appeared in: Online Romance and Taco Spaghetti Burger (Mentioned) * Status: Works Boomerang It is a talking phone who you can take care of. * Created by: Ben * Appeared in: Daddy Ben and Garage Feast Day * Status: Works (Boomerang's life was over in 4 hours later when he tries to upgrade into Young Adult Mode) More Coming Soon! Also, Ben appears to be the same age as Tom, according to S1 E4 Assertive App. Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Male Characters Category:Talking Tom and Friends Category:Talking Friends Category:Main Characters Category:Talking Friends Characters Category:Talking Tom and Friends Characters Category:Protagonists